


Life Could Be A Dream

by adoragay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19500235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay
Summary: a one shot of the underrated couple, Mihyun





	1. Hiding

It was a usual morning for Mina. She was laid up in bed, calmed and warm. And her girlfriend, Dahyun, laid up beside her.  
"Good morning" Dahyun whispered against her girlfriend's skin.  
"You have to go, the others can't know about us.."

Mina and Dahyun agreed to not tell anyone about their relationship, even though it was obvious...

The two making out in the kitchen when they suddenly heard footsteps. Mina got scared and shoved Dahyun back, hitting her head against the cabinet. Also, after some steamy, hot, se- I mean showers, Dahyun and Mina would be laid on the bed before Mina heard someone coming and Dahyun hid in the closet.

Mina and Dahyun finally called a meeting in the living room, tot ell everyone.

"Okay, so Dahyun and I are dating" Mina announced. Everything was silent before they all started laughing.

"It's so obvious. You two are always around each other, and during your makeout session in the kitchen, you shoved Dahyun and hurt her. it was hilarious." Nayeon chuckled.  
"We love you two dearly, so we never mentioned it around y'all."  
Mina and Dahyun felt dumb, but then everyone surrounded them in a group hug.  
"Stop having sex on the couch too..." Everyone laughed.-


	2. Sick

After the PH concert, Mina was placed off of all her schedule due to being super sick. Dahyun had caught her cold too, but wasn’t as bad, so she continued her schedules.

The group came home to find Mina laid up on the couch. It was late, why was she still up?

“Minari!” Momo ran over, cuddling her japanese pal. Sana too joined them.

“Hello, I couldn’t sleep, so I just waited for y’all to come home.” Mina smiled.

Dahyun stayed in the back of the group. She was in trouble with Mina due to not respecting her decision yesterday. 

“You should stay home as well! You to are sick...” Mina said.

“no... onces will get suspicious and I am fine.” Dahyun argued back.

So the two have been on edge for awhile.

“Dahyun-ah.”

Dahyun looked up and saw everyone leaving and Mina looking at her. 

“Come here.”

Dahyun nodded and quickly walked over, sitting next to Mina. Mina laid her head on the youngest shoulder, closing her eyes.

“I am sorry for not being here for you... I should’ve stayed... I had no fun without you.” Dahyun chuckled a bit and sighed.

“It’s fine, you’ll just have to make me food later...” Mina smiled before turning her head and digging her teeth into Dahyun’s shoulder.

“YAH!!” Dahyun shoved Mina away, “YOU SUCK, OW!”


	3. Sick pt. 2 : being apart

Mina scrolled through twitter as she saw all the tweets about her best friends and girlfriend.

‘omg dahmo are girlfriends!’

‘saida cider cheer!’

‘couples!’

Mina sighed. She had to stay back in Japan with her family due to being sick. She was at the hospital, but her parents came and got her. Staff had to leave so they let her go.

“Mina, how are you feeling? I made you some rice.” Mina’s mother made rice every time Mina felt sick. It was a tradition.

“Thank you.” Mina set down her phone and took the rice bowl from her mother. 

“You miss her, don’t you?” Mina’s mother pointed to the text messages on the screen.

Dubu💕: We just made it to Korea! Have fun in Japan and take meds! Love you~

Mina slowly nodded. Mina’s parents knew about Dahyun and her when they first started dating. Mina introduced Dahyun as her “Band mate girlfriend” and her parents loved Dahyun more than she did.

All of the sudden, Mina’s phone started ringing.

‘Dubu💕 is calling’.

Mina’s mother walked out and Mina answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Minari~ I missed your voice, sorry if I am bothering anything!”

Mina’s heart lit up, “No, please, stay. I miss your voice as well...”

“How was your day?”

“It was fine. I was just given the 5th bowl of soup by my mother, but I know what she’s doing...” Mina chucked, eating some rice.

“It’s good that she cares.”

“How was your flight?”

“It was okay. I sat by momo and she kept on falling asleep on my shoulder, but it’s okay because Momo unnie took care of me!”

“She did? Oh yeah, on twitter, i saw.”

“Sorry about that, your friends were just trying to cheer me up. They knew that I miss you.”

“I miss you as well.”

Silence filled the room.

“Managers are calling me, i’ll call you early in the morning! Rest well, Mina.”

The call ended just like that. Mina’s heart was so bright. She finished her rice and headed to the kitchen where her mother was. She hugged her mother tight.

“I love you mom”


	4. Devastated

Devastated. Dahyun was Devastated. 

Dahyun tried to keep Mina away from the comment won post, but antis posted worse and she became worse as well. She hid very often... more than usual. The feeling that her girlfriend was happy and safe was gone. But after their last resort to keep her off of practicing and not going on tour, Dahyun had to comfort her.

Dahyun hadn’t step foot near Mina due to being “incompetent” towards feelings. Sure, she would hug someone when they’re sad, but with Mina, it’s different. It’s her girlfriend...

Dahyun tapped on the door with her knuckles, announcing that she was entering the biggest bedroom of the dorm.

“Hey...” Dahyun whispered. Mina was laid down, back towards the door. Dahyun walked over to Mina’s bed. She didn’t know if she would sit down or stand. The younger one stood awkwardly, until sitting down at the end of the bed near Mina’s feet.

“I know you probably won’t want to see anyone right now. But I wanted to tell you that,” Dahyun took a deep breath, “I am here for you. If you need anything. A hug. Food. A kiss. I am here. Just call me... We go to America in a few days, so I will call every night to check up on you. I’ll text the managers, i’ll make sure you’re safe and sound-“

As Dahyun rambled, Mina migrated to the other side of the bed. Arms wrapped around Dahyun’s waist, head laying on her back. Dahyun turned her head and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

“Hey, Mina.” “I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going on a hiatus next week, so I will try and upload a lot before that!


End file.
